Revenge of the Twonkies
by Twonkiesrule
Summary: The Twonkies are back for revenge again, and this time... they have formed a syndicate. Jimmy now has to team up with other heroes to stop the syndicate. ON HOLD. Author's note added June 21, 2013.
1. Prologue

_The Revenge of the Twonkies_

_Chapter 1_

_**Secret Hideout**_

_The twonkies had found allies and formed a syndicate:_

_*Vlad_

_*Plankton_

_*The Yolkians_

_*The Twonkies (leaders)_

_*Professor Calamtious_

_*Eustace Strych_

_*Evil Jimmy_

_*Imaginary Gary ( sorry for using the character without asking)_

_*Danielle_

_*Skulker_

_*Crocker_

_*Beautiful Gorgeous_

_*Junk Man_

_*Darth Laser_

_-----_

_King Boss: Ok… Plankton! Go to Bikini Bottom! Skulker! Go to the Ghost Zone! Vlad! Go to your castle! Everyone go to where they are supposed to go!_

_**Jimmy's Lab**_

_**Jimmy had gathered heroes from different worlds.**_

_**All the heroes:**_

_***Danny Phantom**_

_***Jimmy Neutron**_

_***Goddard**_

_***SpongeBob**_

_***Me**_

_***Nick**_

_***Patrick**_

_***Sandy**_

_***Carl**_

_***Sheen**_

_***Timmy Turner**_


	2. The Syndicate Gain New Allies

Revenge of the Twonkies

Chapter 1: The Syndicate Gains New Allies

Finally, NEW CHAPPIE TIME! AND WRITTEN IN... SCRIPT!

Chapter 1

**The BIONICLE Universe, The Mangaia**

A Rahkshi of Gravity: ***attacks the Ultimate Boss with its staff and uses its powers***

The Ultimate Boss: ***floats in mid-air***

**A Rahkshi of Gravity: *releases the Ultimate Boss***

**The Twonkies: *rush into the chamber where all the Makuta are gathered***

Teridax/Makuta: Well well well, who are you?

The Twonkies: ***introduce themselves***

The Makuta: ***join the Syndicate***

NEXT CHAPTER: THE HEROES GAIN NEW ALLIES!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about not being able to publish new chapters. But I'm back!

(Note: This is set immediately after Asylum of the Daleks. Whovians rejoice! Doctor Who Series 7 spoilers include. For the Doctor, etc., it is set after DWA #50)

CHAPTER 2: A SURPRISING TWIST!

The Syndicate arrived in the Doctor Who Universe (the "real" one, you could say, not Pete's World) , in the throne room of the Dalek command ship, right when the Parliament of the Daleks were meeting.

Time War Dalek 1: DOC-TOR WHO?

(ALL STOP)

Blue Dalek Emperor: (LOOKS AT THE SYNDICATE) EX-PLAIN!EX-PLAIN! EX-PLAIN! EXPLAIN! WHO ARE YOU?

Ultimate Boss: We are the Syndicate of DOOOOMMMM! Would you like to join?

Blue Dalek Emperor (in booming voice): Yes.

The Syndicate returns to their own universe, with the Daleks.

Sorry this chapter was so short. Next one will be longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

This chapter is longer, but full of flashbacks. Note: Some characters are ignored.

SCENE: THE BASE OF the Syndicate.

The Syndicate of Heroes arrive, to be confronted by a Dalek.

"What is that?", asked Jimmy?

"It's a Dalek. Daleks are cyborgs made from their original forms, extraterrestrial **Kaleds** from the planet Skaro, genetically modified and integrated within a tank-like robotic mechanical shell. They were created by the scientist Davros during the final years of a thousand-year war against the Thals. The Daleks are a powerful race bent on universal conquest and domination, utterly without pity, compassion or remorse. They are mutants. Try impairing its vision.", said the Doctor.

Brady throws 1,000,000 bags of jelly babies at the Dalek's eyestalk, really fast so the jelly babies get all sticky and cover the Dalek's eyestalk.

"MY VIS-ION IS IM-PAIRED! I REQUIRE ASSISTANCE!", said the Dalek.

"RUN!", said the Eleventh Doctor. They entered the base by using the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4.

Since both are really short, I posted two today.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Oh, and Me is me, the author. If you read Return of the Twonkies, you'll see that Me is Brady(which is my first name).


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Author's Note: Sorry about not writing, I've been busy! I'm going to try to tie this into the Ultimate Crisis story arc, and I may redo this entirely. It's still on hold, though.


End file.
